inocente
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Crash tiene un aire muy inocente en su cara y todo lo que hace, eso complica las intenciones de crunch... Crash no es el unico inocente. Yaoi CrunchxCrash


Aun no amanecia, el sol apenas si asomaba unos cuantos rayos de su corona al mar colorándolo un poco de un leve naranja, ciertamente había pasado mucho desde que Crunch estaba con los hermanos y se habia unido a esa singular familia. Mantenia la vista fija en el océano, ese toque naranja rojizo que le encantaba ver, de alguna manera le hacia pensar en el duo de menores. Si él se fuese… Coco, tal vez, lo tomaria maduramente y seguro Crash tendría un deje de tristeza en su carita inocente.

Meneo la cabeza tratando de espantar ese estúpido pensamiento, acomodo algo su ya desprolijo cabello rojo y salió de la casa. A pesar de que vivía solo en una casa que quedaba junto a la del duo familiar, insistían en que debía desayunar con ellos y sabia que el mas bajo no comenzaba sin que estuviese a la mesa.

-Parece que será otro lindo día- suspiro con cansancio- hay que hacer algo con este clima- se alejo en dirección a la playa, ahí podía dar algunas vueltas a carrera para ponerse en forma.

Lo primero que sintió al comenzar su calentamiento fue algo chocar su nuca y desparramarse dentro de su pelaje, no había que tener un genial oído para escuchar la risa del menor. Giro lentamente, Crash se reia ignorando la atrocidad que había hecho al meterle arena en todos lados al de pantalón camuflado. La risa súbitamente se detuvo y se tapo la boca con ambas manos dejando lucir los espirales de sus tatuajes.

Los grandes ojos verdes del chico habían dejado en otro universo al mas alto, pero reacciono recordando que estaba enojado. Dio unos pasos hacia él y poniendo su mejor cara de enfado le dijo que era muy temprano para que lo molestara… pareció entenderlo muy bien. Bajo la mirada y con la mano derecha se sobaba el brazo izquierdo en típica actitud de niño regañado.

Ser tan inocente y tierno tenia que ser un delito.

-Crash, lo siento, dejame terminar e iremos a desayun…- otra bola de arena directo a su cabeza y una nueva explosión de risa.

Era realmente divertido, por lo que veía, molestarlo y no tuvo mas opción que seguirle un poco el juego. El mas bajo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver la cara de pocos amigos del mayor e inmediatamente salió disparado en dirección contraria escapando del pelirrojo. Era muy agil por lo que no le costaba nada mantenerse alejado, cuando pareció acorralado dio un pequeño impulso y paso por sobre su perseguidor siendo libre nuevamente… hasta que cayo de cara al suelo.

-¿Crash?- se acerco con prudencia- Hey, levantate…- pero no se movia, eso era raro sabiendo que cayo en la arena.

En cuanto se inclino para verlo, el menor le arrojo otro poco de arena y volvió a reírse sosteniendo su vientre que dolia a causa de las carcajadas. Pero al menos hasta que fue él quien sintió arena dentro de su short azul, se quedo sin habla solo viendo al otro reírse en su cara y lo avergonzó bastante. Se sentó en la arena tratando de sacarse la molestia de dentro de su pantalón.

-No me digas que te enfadaste…- acaricio su cabeza- tu empezaste y me llenaste de arena-

-Ajá… ehhh…-

-No te disculpes, fue divertido. Aunque tengo arena hasta donde no debería…-

Crash no lo miro, llevo su mano al cabello del mas alto para sacar la arena y siguió con sus brazos. Soplo un poco su pecho y siguió su camino hasta el vientre… descendió para meter la punta de sus dedos dentro del pantalón y, efectivamente, ver arena allí. Solo era cuestión de quitarla, desprendió el botón y comenzó la limpieza en la zona.

Crunch no atinaba ni a respirar, lo tenia demasiado cerca y lo que estaba haciendo no le daba buenas ideas ni hacia merito a las buenas intenciones del menor. Su cuerpo reaccionaba sin oponer resistencia, entonces el castaño levanto esa mirada inocente hacia él y lo saco de su estado de estupor…

-No te preocupes… me dare un baño- aparto la mano del chico y desvio la mirada mientras se arreglaba.

-¡Crash!, ¡Crunch! ¿Qué hacen?- Coco llamaba desde no mas de 100 metros- ¡Vengan!-

El chico se quedo en la arena mirando como el mas alto se alejaba con bastante calma, miro el océano que ya había dejado salir al sol de su descanso. Se puso de pie, sacudió su pantalón y salió corriendo para terminar colgándose al cuello de Crunch.

No podía evitarlo, le gustaba mucho y mucho mas al descubrir que, a pesar de todo, Crunch podía ser muy inocente.


End file.
